Perfect
by My Lil' Angel
Summary: Song Fic One shot to It's about Draco and I hate him but this just seems so perfect please RR


****Perfect

****

**_A/N Okay, I'm trying something new but I hope you like it_! _ Okay, anyway hope you enjoy. Just one other thing this takes place after Draco has graduated from Hogwarts and he still lives at home._**

****

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter or Perfect, Simple Plan is the mast mind behind this fic. Oh, yes and J.K Rowling too, mustn't forget her._**

****

****

****

Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I turn out according to plan 

Draco Malfoy a highly misunderstood boy sat on his bed in Malfoy Manor. His father was in Azakaban and it was all Potter's fault. But, was Draco really mad at Potter? No, he couldn't be it's not as if his father ever loved him to begin with. Draco had tried to over come his growing fear that one day he turn out just like his cold, snide, malicious, father. 

He wasn't far from it he was coming close. And, he didn't know whether to be relieved or mad.He wasn't indifferent to the worlds it's not like he didn't fit in. Of course he did but he wasn't what his father wanted him to be.

And do you think I'm wasting my time__

**Doing things I wanna do?**

**_But it hurts when you disapprove along_**__

'Did I ever make you happy father?' Draco thought then smirked to himself. Of course he didn't no he never was able to please his father in the way that his father wanted to be pleased. Draco didn't hate the mudbloods no not at all. He just wanted to make his father happy but you didn't see him doing that anytime soon now did you? Father as Draco was always told to call him never really approved of anything he ever did.

But, deep down inside Draco was hurting, yelling, hating, and cursing all because of his father. Not that anybody would ever care. God, he was so self-centered and he knew it, but there wasn't anything anybody could ever do about it and he knew it. And, it hurt because his father never really could see exactly how much damage he was doing to him.

And now I try hard to make it 

**I just want to make you proud**

Draco thought back, back to when he was little enough to not understand what his father as doing. Draco watched as his father shot out every snide remark he could think of at passing wizards and witches. Draco did the same he made the snide comments at people he wrinkled up his nose when he came near muggles or mudbloods or blood traitors (as if they stank). Nope, still not perfect he never going to meet his father's standards. 

So, maybe his father did spoil him beyond the point of no return but he never really meant it. Just keep him from talking just so it looked like he was proud. Draco hardly ever made him proud so why must this be any different. Now, somewhere deep, deep, deep in his father's heart there might be some tolerance of Draco but hardly anything for show.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you__ **I can't pretend that I'm alright**

**_And you can't change me_**

****

Draco was never perfect in his father's eyes he was always one step below the know-it-all mudblood or the _golden boy_ hell, father held more respect for Potter then he held for Draco. Father had drifted away since that match in his second year. He had failed to catch the snitch and lost to Potter. After, that Draco had played just a bit better in every game but could never beat _Pot-Head_!

Cause we lost it all__

**Nothing last for ever **

**_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _**

Draco had walked with his mother to the visiting cells at Azakaban that day. His mother telling him to wait until he was called feeling slightly put out but then again _who cared_? Not anybody he knew it wasn't as if this was any different. His mother called him telling him that it was time to go. He didn't even get to talk to his father this time.

Now it's just to late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect 

All he wanted to do was make it up to his father make him proud. He never really succeeded though.  His father always found something wrong with him at some point. Cursing Draco seemed to be the only thing that made his father happy. Never, really knowing what had gone wrong and then all of a sudden to have the Crutatious Curse being hurled at you was quite a set back. 

I try not to think 

**About the pain I feel inside**

**_Did you know you used to be my hero?_**

Draco tried to ignore the tears that randomly threatened to fall when he was in the middle of class. Or somewhere in public but just couldn't help it he had more pain then he knew what to do with. He often wondered if Lucious knew that he used to be Draco's hero. A memory swept through Draco's mind and reminded him of the night he loved to happen again fifteen years ago. Draco was two years old and he had just had a nightmare that the tall skinny man with red eyes would get him. As he wondered around groping at his teddy bear as the portraits of Malfoy Manor sneered at him. "Daddy!" he had yelled through the hall and as his father picked him up and took him back to his room lulling him back to sleep.

_All the days you spend with me_

**_Now seem so far away_**

**_And it feels like you don't care anymore_**__

All the days were gone and over with now and the time that his father had spent teaching him dark spells were over. Draco had mastered them and his father had left him alone ignoring him and his life. It seemed to Draco that his father just didn't care like he used to.

And now I try hard to make it 

**I just want to make you proud**

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

Even now that his father was gone he still attempted to make him proud. He searched for the perfect wife. He found one she as a pureblood French beauty and now that he had found her he had sent a letter to his father telling him about her. His letter back wasn't very nice.

I can't stand another fight And nothings alright 

Draco couldn't stand it anymore the cold bitterness that he felt with his father all showed with his marriage. Draco did as his father asked. Did he get a pureblood? (Yes) Was she beautiful? (Yes) She was a witch (duh!) but still his father turned down the invitation. And, went back to his life with out Draco.  

Nothings gonna change the things that you said Nothings gonna make this right again 

Draco had finally given up. He knew time wouldn't change the things that his Father had said to him. Nothing Draco said or did would ever make things right. He fell back into his routine eating, sleeping, and going to work. It was always the same nothing mattered. Going to Azakaban that hoping that just one part of him praying. _Please father please don't turn your back on me!_ But father still wouldn't listen Draco came home frustrated why wouldn't father _understand_.

**Please don't turn your back******

**I can't believe it's hard ******

**Just to talk to you****  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect**

**A/n There is something wrong with this keyboard and I mean really. It won't stop typing capital letters and caps lock isn't on. I'll get my beta** **to fix it**. **Okay, never mind I fixed it. So, anyway I hope you liked it.**

_Beta note- I. Hate. Draco. He's so evil! And yet, this story made me feel… sympathetic, sorry, for him! It's a great story, a great song. Honestly, I should play that song for my dad. Maybe he'd realize that I can't be perfect like his other children! Or not... whatever. Though, I always thought that song was more for Sirius Black (I love him!) it was great! You should read her other fics. In my favorite (one of hers!) the one character is a) named and b) modeled after me. See if you can figure it out. Where else do you see a beta note that is longer than the a/n's!? Only here... Oh she didn't say it so I will, R&R!_


End file.
